


伊修加德三方会谈

by Semi_Sigure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Sigure/pseuds/Semi_Sigure
Summary: 有ABO条件下的*行为双总长，美丽喵，喵泽妃，伊修加德大三角（美丽A喵B泽菲兰O）新司机第一次上路，ooc/bug属于我，美好属于伊修加德不能接受请退出，不接受任何撕逼，为了爽而爽都ok开始





	伊修加德三方会谈

埃斯蒂尼安随手拽下满是刺的头盔丢在总议长室的办公桌上，一枪擦爆那个奇奇怪怪的帝国皇太子顺便救突然犯病头疼的海德林亲儿子回伊修加德可真不是什么轻松活。听说那儿子醒了，艾默里克又急急忙忙丢下自己跑去看。苍天龙骑咂了咂嘴，肆无忌惮地把脚翘到了堆满了重要文件的办公桌上。  
“喂露琪亚…艾默里克什么时候回来？”  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下您再不端正一下坐姿小心艾默里克大人…”  
“切”  
像是想起了什么不好的回忆，埃斯蒂尼安甩了甩乱糟糟的长发，头盔也不拿转身摔门走出办公室。那个信息素甜的跟个Omega似的Alpha生气起来可不是一般人受得了的。  
伊修加德一如既往飘着雪，石制建筑在雪风中竟看不出颜色，只剩下满眼的灰蒙。  
他在基础层漫无目的地闲逛。空气不像砥柱层那样满是贵族身上刺鼻的脂粉香，临近晚餐时刻倒是飘着淡淡的饭菜香味。  
忘忧骑士亭门口有零零星星的冒险者，大概是看着新的狩猎布告。埃斯蒂尼安的视线四处飘着，最终暂留在身着黑袍的精灵族男性身上。他浅稻的发丝映着银白雕花镶金的大剑，在黑白灰之中显得尤为突出。  
自从伊修加德开放以来，背着大剑的冒险者似乎不像先前那么稀奇。但空气中淡淡的香气引起了他的怀疑。  
身上带着这种香气的发丝柔软的青年，应该早就消失溶解归于虚无了才对。  
他翠绿如宝石的眼睛在曾经的曾经是艾默里克的所有物，曾经的曾经在不为人知的夜晚晕着水雾，倒映出昔时神殿骑士那略显稚嫩的脸。  
之后他担任苍穹骑士团总长，他晋升为神殿骑士团骑士长。他追随教皇，发誓禁欲终身；他结识了艾欧泽亚的希望，带领伊修加德走向变革。最后他带着一颗忠心碎在魔大陆，那升职前夜的翻云覆雨，竟几乎成了永别。  
埃斯蒂尼安本来不懂什么依赖与占有，甚至在艾默里克一箭救了他之时也未曾有过感激以外的感情。直到他有一天偶然路过艾默里克寝房时闻到了浓郁的桦木糖浆味卷着花香，听见房内传来的低喘伴着被死死压在喉咙里的陌生泣音。被压在友人身下那人的金发映着月光透过狭窄的门缝，穿过年轻龙骑士的眼睛刺痛他的内心。身为Beta的他自知吸引力不如金发Omega，可心脏的角落叫嚣着，扭绞出一阵阵痛苦，却也不知道究竟是为何而起。  
但是他消失在了魔大陆，他趁着时机吻上了艾默里克。沉溺在糖浆的温柔乡中，甚至有时会希望自己是个Omega…但是发情期想想好麻烦，还是Beta好。  
在金发青年恰恰要走入九霄云社的客房时，埃斯蒂尼安突然按住了他瘦削的肩膀，强迫他转过身来。黑色的眼带遮住了他半个面容，漂亮的绿色眼睛流露出转瞬即逝的惊讶，几乎无法捕捉就归于冷静。龙骑士没戴手甲，握惯龙枪的手隔着不太厚的布料捕捉到青年无法控制的战栗与后颈散发出的愈发浓郁的熟悉的花香。  
“阁下，您如果没什么事情可以放开我吗？”  
青年颤抖着声音询问着，仿佛不认识面前这位大名鼎鼎的苍天之龙骑士。  
“你为什么还活着，泽菲兰？”  
“您大概认错人了…我与那位愚忠之人没有任何关系，只是…一介新人冒险者…”  
“你装什么傻，信息素的味道都漏出来了。”  
泽菲兰避开龙骑士的目光，偷偷咬紧下唇。  
“您一定是认错了，泽菲兰阁下他…早就死了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一把抓过泽菲兰手里的钥匙，推搡他进了客房后随手锁上了门。  
龙骑士本就不擅长处理情感的大脑混乱成一片，不知道是在吃旧时的醋，或者是受Omega信息素的影响，埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己又暴躁了几分。奇怪，明明不是Alpha。  
“那要不要我去联系艾默里克？他恰好近期回了伊修加德，随时都能赶过来。”  
听到艾默里克的名字的泽菲兰瞬间触电般愣在原地，双手绞着破旧的衣角。  
“…不…只有他…求您不要…”  
突然明白自己失言而猛吸一口气，他移开了目光。  
“那你就打算带着一身甜味出门诱惑云雾街上的普通人？然后被按在破破烂烂的街角轮奸？”  
明明不想帮他的，可怎么讲也是昔日的同僚。  
泽菲兰显然不擅长面对露骨的污字，脸上瞬间烧了起来。他低着头嘟嘟囔囔。  
“…暂时预计明天早上去宝杖大街购买抑制剂…”  
尽管这为了达到教义要求的禁欲而长期服用教皇厅特制抑制剂又曾被蛮神精炼死里逃生的身体几乎不可能依靠普通抑制剂撑过发情期。怎么想这个时候都是找艾默里克拜托他暂时标记自己最好，但曾经令人尴尬的立场让他无颜面对旧时的恋人。  
“如果没什么事了，还是请您回到艾默里克阁下身边吧，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”  
他考虑了太多有关艾默里克的事，却单单没有考虑自身发情的严重与迅速。自从进入苍穹骑士团就再也没体验过的发热与虚弱感袭来得措手不及，最后的理智要求他尽快让埃斯蒂尼安滚。  
“你需要帮助。我这就联系艾默里克。”  
“您现在离开就是对我最大的帮助了，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”  
埃斯蒂尼安飞快抓起通讯终端告诉艾默里克房间号，之后一把握住泽菲兰的手腕把他控制在客房的墙上。   
“在我们亲爱伟大的Alpha到来之前，我认为我有义务照顾你这个发情的小动物。”  
埃斯蒂尼安总是在奇怪的地方多管闲事。  
他拽下泽菲兰脸上的眼罩，确认其下的好看眼睛没有影响后用它束住泽菲兰的双手。龙骑士想了想，打横抱起泽菲兰运到不太大的客床上，并动手解那件过于宽大破旧的黑袍。瘦小的身体由于不安和情欲而浑身颤抖，用尽全身力气躲避着埃斯蒂尼安的动作。但终究力道还是受了即将到来的发情期的影响，低着头仿佛任人宰割。  
缩在床脚的青年看起来比当年还要瘦小，单薄的肌肉甚至盖不严突出的肋骨。下身一只精致的笼锁住了前端，腰椎上的锁扣处还刻着他的名字和称号 ——“义心 泽菲兰”。很明显是教皇赐予必须禁欲的苍穹骑士的“礼物”。  
“所以自从进入苍穹骑士团，你就一直带着这玩意儿？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一手把泽菲兰的双臂按在头顶，另一手好奇地抚摸着锁扣上精致的刻字与雕花，偶尔划过腰窝带来一阵阵酥痒。发情期和长期禁欲使他格外敏感，简单的触摸也引起那身体的一阵阵颤抖。埃斯蒂尼安的技术并不好，但泽菲兰仍被他催着发情了。无力感伴着热度让他大脑昏昏沉沉，幻觉中有个人裹挟着雪风推门而入，海蓝的眼睛带着浅笑，他微凉的深色肌肤与他相贴，过热的身体叫嚣着更多。  
“…不要…别离开我…”  
泽菲兰伸手扯住埃斯蒂尼安的衣角，本来想去捡通讯终端问艾默里克到哪里的龙骑士一个踉跄差点摔在泽菲兰身上。  
发情期的Omega真是诱人。  
埃斯蒂尼安咽咽口水，伸手捏捏染上粉色的柔软面颊和红的滴血的耳尖，换来一阵阵哼喘。他翠绿色的眼睛像黑衣森林裹着晨雾的新叶，和曾经艾默里克所拥有的如出一辙。  
醒醒埃斯蒂尼安，你要对自己情敌出手吗？  
最后的理智碎裂，埃斯蒂尼安把柔弱的Omega拥入怀中，右手却不安分地揉捏着泽菲兰后颈鼓起的腺体。花香越来越浓郁，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛置身灵灾前库尔扎斯的花海，这让他无比放松。  
但是我无法占有他。  
但是在他被艾默里克占有，在我沦落得一无所有之前的不到一星时，他是我的。  
埃斯蒂尼安用虎牙轻轻磨着泽菲兰的喉结同时揉捏着他小巧的乳尖。每一次动作都让身下人颤抖低喘，声音却尽数咽在嗓子里，偶尔溢出一两声小动物一样的呜咽无疑增长了埃斯蒂尼安的施虐欲。  
“…呜……唔嗯啊…呼……”  
“你一直都这么能忍。我很好奇你到底能忍到什么时候。”  
泽菲兰紧紧咬着的下唇失了血色，就像先前多少个夜晚在骑士团的寝房中偷偷度过的情期那样，艾默里克揉着他后脑的短发，用一次次的深吻堵住无法控制零落而出的喘息。  
但埃斯蒂尼安没有。没有亲吻，没有拥抱，只是单单用手给予最简单的刺激。尽管身体叫嚣着想要占有，但他至少还是个有底线的人。  
想要被艾默里克紧紧抱在怀里，想被他标记，想沉溺在他甜腻的香气里。泽菲兰感觉自己马上就要要失去理智。好在托尔丹的“礼物”给他造成了不小的痛感，一次次将他从欲望的深渊旁拉了回来。  
“我来迟了…嘶”  
动用了总骑士长的权限向总管拿到备用钥匙后一路小跑，打开房间门迎来的居然是这样一副场面，连续熬夜好几天的艾默里克觉得自己脑壳有点疼。但随后灌满鼻腔的花香瞬间勾起了陈酿的回忆。满屋的花朵坠入了桦木糖浆的海洋，甜的发腻。  
埃斯蒂尼安小小的松了一口气，差点就干出来不可饶恕的事情了。  
“我说艾默里克，这玩意儿怎么解你知道吗？”  
“大概要用父皇的遗物…还好我一直带在身上。”  
一枚小小的水晶钥匙。   
“不过现在，我还不打算解开。埃斯蒂尼安差点偷吃的账我还没算呢不是？”  
泽菲兰在艾默里克的压迫气息下一动不动，被随便丢到了床的一角。半闭的绿色眼睛把昔日同僚肉体重叠的全过程看得一清二楚。  
艾默里克连亲吻都是优雅而教养良好的，可埃斯蒂尼安却更有攻击性。像驯服大型猫科动物那样，艾默里克顺着他的白发，从身后抱住埃斯蒂尼安并揉搓着他训练有素的肌肉。锁骨，乳尖，耻骨，随后就着随手抓来的玫瑰精油开始扩张。一根，两根，三根，哼喘变成呻吟，腰肢不受控制地浮动。艾默里克从容的仿佛像在阅读每日例行的公文，精确掌握力度与角度，让Beta的后穴做好了容纳Alpha的准备。  
现在软在床上的，是苍天之龙骑士和前苍穹骑士团总长。这极大地满足了艾默里克的征服欲。在顶入埃斯蒂尼安身体的同时那双好看的蓝眼睛正盯着角落里呼吸紊乱的泽菲兰。龙骑士低沉的音色喘起来仿佛一剂催情药似的好听。伴着逐渐拔高的喘息，泽菲兰下身已经被自己分泌的液体搞得一塌糊涂，他挣扎着想用被绑着的双手缓解情欲却被笼子阻挡，颤抖的下体不由自主地蹭着床单。  
艾默里克轻笑，加快了在埃斯蒂尼安身后运动的速度。埃斯蒂尼安猝不及防地被推上顶点，却被艾默里克一把握住柱体。猛烈的快感戛然而止。差点靠余韵高潮的埃斯蒂尼安狠狠地瞪着黑发的精灵，对方只回复了一抹意味深长的微笑。  
总骑士长的性格恶劣似乎不广为人知，但他的两位床伴可是对其了解十分深刻。他把在一旁湿透的Omega拉到身边，让他跪趴在床上的同时用自己的膝盖分开他的双腿。柔软的后穴满是情液，三根手指搅动出糟糕的水声的同时逼出了泽菲兰今晚第一声呻吟。艾默里克俯下身，解开泽菲兰下身束缚的同时在他气味腺上狠狠咬下。伴着血痕弥漫在空气中的花香混着糖浆，像东方国度的一碗糖桂花。  
刚刚未释放的性器猛地插到最深，伴着压抑不住的声音，Omega的温暖内里绞了上来，舒服地包裹着艾默里克。  
“啊…您这里真的很棒，泽菲兰阁下。”  
“…呜…嗯啊…!!…别…”  
艾默里克冲着生殖腔口顶撞着，目的明确而直接。被直接碰到内里的痛苦让泽菲兰挣扎着想爬开。在艾默里克紧紧掐住泽菲兰细腰的同时，埃斯蒂尼安捏住他的嘴把自己的东西塞了进去。  
在Alpha的气味压迫下的口腔无法用上力气，只能任着埃斯蒂尼安胡乱顶弄。喉口的紧缩感让埃斯蒂尼安几乎忍不住释放出来。泽菲兰感觉自己已经要散架。想要逃离却无法逃离，他被迫接受着，Omega的身体却将一切都吃了进去，转化成快感折磨着他脆弱的神经。  
顶进生殖腔的性器逐渐成结，未曾体验过的痛苦逼出了生理性泪水。这边埃斯蒂尼安终于控制不住射在泽菲兰嘴里，痛苦和屈辱呛得他咳嗽，白浊点点落在床单上，也别是一番色气。巨大的结卡着他的内里，每一点动作都带着撕心裂肺的疼。他仿佛被钉在艾默里克身上，不能离开半步。  
漫长的射精过去，泽菲兰早已体力不支而昏睡在床上。身后含不住的精液流成一股，又被埃斯蒂尼安舔掉。  
艾默里克看到这一幕，绝定再干这个欲求不满的龙骑士一次。  
反正明天的文件大概也不多…就请个假都推给露琪亚吧。

露琪亚：…阿嚏——！艾默里克大人究竟跑哪里去了？这位冒险者大审门不能舔！！


End file.
